1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable outlet and covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new cable outlet and covering device for holding a coaxial cable flush with a dwelling wall to prevent the coaxial cable from being snagged or caught by adjacent furniture or other articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cable outlet and covering devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that will hold a coaxial cable flush against a wall after it has been plugged into an outlet. This will provide a more clean appearance and will prevent the cable from interfering with adjacent pieces of furniture or items positioned on desks or tables.